freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrain.mp2
Quick Jumps':'' ''Terrain Chart'' ''Terrain Modification Flowchart'' '''World The Freeciv world map is made of tiles (squares). Each is some type of terrain. The eastern and western edges connect, forming a cylinder that can be circumnavigated. 'Terrain' Terrain tiles affect 3 distinct game elements: (1''') '''Unit combat, (2''') '''Unit movement, (3''') '''Resources for cities. Each is discussed below: 'Unit' Combat Terrain affects combat. When a land unit is attacked, its defense strength is multiplied by the bonus of the terrain. See the page on combat for details, and the Terrain chart below for which terrains offer bonuses. (Rivers give an extra bonus of +33%.) 'Unit' Movement Sea and air units always expend one movement point to move one tile. Terrain only influences the movement speed of land units. Land units - movement "speed": * Moving across easy terrain costs one point per tile; moving onto rough terrain costs more. The cost for each difficult terrain is given in the Terrain chart below. * The explorer, partisans, and alpine troops travel light enough that moving one tile costs only ⅓ of a movement point. (They can use railroads like anyone else.) * Other land units spend ⅓ of a movement point per tile along rivers and roads, as long as the tile they are leaving also has a river or road. * With Railroad technology, roads can be upgraded to railroads. ''Units can move 3x faster than on roads, or 9x faster than unimproved terrain, if using a railroad. Beware that roads and railroads can help an enemy army as much as your own. If Restrictinfra is ON, as it is by default, enemy units on rails can only use them at 3x speed, the same as a normal road. * With Superconductors technology, you may build MagLevs (Magnetic Levitation rails). MagLevs allow units to travel with unlimited movement points. ''Cities always have roads inside — and bridges and railroads if the nation has those respective technologies. With the Bridge building advance, roads and railroads can be built on river tiles to bridge them. 'Resources for Cities' Tiles within range of a city may be worked by that city. Cities may be built on any terrain except Ocean or Glacier. When a city works a tile, it receives three products: food, production, and trade. Output of a tile is conventionally written as food/production/trade. For example, "1/2/3" is a tile that produces 1 food, 2 production, and 3 trade. Terrain sometimes has a special resource which boosts food, production, or trade. Terrain transformation can make resources inaccessible; for instance, if a Forest with a pheasant is transformed to Plains, it will lose its food bonus. The terrain Terrain chart below lists the output of each terrain, both with and without special resources. 'Improving Terrain' Mining ''and ''irrigating are the two actions that workers, settlers, and engineers can do to improve terrain. Transforming is a third action that only engineers can perform. As soon as they are created, workers, settlers, and engineers can "irrigate" land to produce more food, cut a forest, or drain a swamp; or, "mine" a tile to yield more production points, plant a forest, or create a swamp. Irrigation and Mines can't co-exist on the same tile. Once built, a mine or irrigation system will replace the other improvement. A Mine can be put on Hills, Mountains, or Desert. Putting a mine on a desert requires Construction technology. The Terrain Chart below shows the increased production yield. To irrigate land, the player must have a water source in one of the four adjoining tiles. Water sources are oceans, lakes, rivers, or any other irrigated land except a city tile. Terrain can be transformed into a new type. Attempting to irrigate a forest, for example, creates plains. (See "Terrain Modification Flowchart" below.) Note that you cannot plant a forest or "grow a hill" under an existing city's tile. Roads, Railroads, and MagLevs ''can be built on the same tile as other improvements (such as irrigation). Note that roads and rivers enhance trade for some types of terrain, and railroads increase the production output of a tile by 50%. MagLevs provide no benefit other than unlimited movement. 'Later improvements' There are three military terrain improvements. ''Fortresses ''require Construction. ''Buoys and Airbases require Radio. *In a Fortress, enemies can only kill units one at a time instead of all at once, and defence is doubled. Fortresses also claim and extend national borders. Once Invention is discovered, units in a Fortress have increased vision. The hot-key to make a Fortress is shift-F. *In an Airbase, air units (including helicopters) are also killed one by one but are open to attacks by land units. Air units and Helicopters may land and refuel. Paratroopers can be launched from airbases. Airbases can only be made by Engineers. The hot-key to make an Airbase is shift-E. *'Buoys' are made by Engineers on board a ship on Oceanic terrain. Buoys give vision of surrounding tiles. A chain of Buoys can give early warning for sea traffic or amphibious invasions. They can be pillaged by all warships from Ironclad onward. The hot-key to make a Buoy is shift-F. After Refrigeration has been discovered, irrigated tiles can be irrigated one more time to make Farmland. This increases tile food production by 100% if the city working it has a Supermarket. Only engineers can directly Transform land '(hotkey: "'O"). For transforming swamp to ocean, one of the eight adjoining tiles must be ocean already. To transform ocean into swamp at least 3 of 8 adjoining tiles must be land. To work on Ocean, Engineers must be on a transport. The new swamp will get a river if built adjacent to some river tile's single mouth. (See Terrain Modification Flowchart below.) Engineers work at double speed and perform two worker-turns per turn. Therefore they complete all improvements in half the number of turns specified in the Terrain Modification Flowchart'' ''and Terrain Chart. Two or more units working on the same tile under the same orders combine their labor, speeding completion of their project. Be careful: when a unit's working orders are interrupted, its progress is lost. Any special resource on a tile is lost after its terrain type is transformed. It would reappear if the tile can be transformed back to its original terrain. 'Rivers' Rivers increase movement the same as Roads while giving a +50% defense bonus. Roads can't be placed over river tiles until Bridge Building is discovered. A tile with a river gives trade the same as a tile with a road. On Grassland, Plains and Desert, a tile with a bridge will give an extra +1 trade more than a road. On other terrain, bridges give no trade bonus. Canals Canals ''are terrain improvements that allow ships to pass. '''They provide no other bonus or effect. '''Unlike rivers, they cannot be used for irrigation, do not impart a trade bonus, and do not give bonus movement. You may build Canals with Settlers, Workers or Engineers after researching Engineering. Canals require a nearby Lake or Ocean to sustain water flow, and can only be built if adjacent. This means canals are usually a maximum length of 1-2 tiles, though they can be longer if they connect through small lakes. A Canal's water source can be sustained by transforming land tiles to Swamp and then to Lake or Ocean. See Terrain Modification Flowchart, below. 'Terrain Chart' '''Terrain Modification Flowchart' ----